


Back To School Vibes

by firecracker189



Series: Baby Mine [13]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!rhett, little!link, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Inspired by recent Ear Biscuits as well as people on my blog mentioning how cute Link would be after they've been apart on vacation for a few days. Something to the effect of 'each new season of GMM has the vibes of back to school for us' was what the quote was. In honor of a new season of GMM, the boys adjust to another year together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythicalstrawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalstrawberry/gifts).

“Chrissy, Link see Bubba?” 

There it was again, the million dollar question. The ‘every six minutes since Link had regressed’ question. Fortunately for her, Christy had planned the vacation so that they could enjoy some time together the first few days in Universal Studios, then go spend a couple days at Disney when Link started to feel the longer term effects of being apart from Rhett. 

“Don’t you want to go out today, baby?” She continued to fuss over his hair for a moment before straightening his shirt. Originally since she’d told him about the trip he’d been excited because it meant seeing his favorite Disney characters up close. Now Christy wasn’t so sure. Even if he did look adorable standing there in his pastel colored Winnie The Pooh shirt and his bright blue shorts. Link pouted and shifted on his feet, his mickey mouse backpack riding high on his shoulders as he moved. “Not feel so good.” 

“I know you don’t. But baby, we only have two more days until we get to go home, remember? Don’t you want to go out and have fun and not think about it?” 

Link chewed on his lip for a minute. “Link takes stuffed animal?” 

Christy cupped his cheek softly. “I’m sorry honey, but we need to leave all our friends in the room so they don’t get lost while we go have fun.” 

Link looked at her for a minute, then back at the bed, then over at the stroller propped by the door. He’d insisted she bring it with them just in case, knowing that by the time they finally did get home they’d likely be pushing the limit for what was considered a safe limit of time for someone as small as Link to be away from their caregiver. 

“Come on.” She coaxed. “You just ride and I’ll push you. Take your bag off and I’ll put it underneath.” 

“Bubba,” Link protested as she herded him towards the door.

“I know. One more day. Tomorrow we go to the airport after we have lunch.” 

When Rhett woke up, he could feel it. Something curling at the base of his skull, under his skin, in the pit of his stomach. Jessie seemed perfectly contented as she sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair out for the day. 

“Why’re you not feelin’ as bad as me?” he asked tiredly. 

She turned, shrugged, and kissed him sweetly. “You’re just feeling it more because Link is smaller and you know that. I think you just like being grumpy.” She accused. 

He stretched a little and rubbed a hand down his face. “Ten bucks says you’re little by the end of the day.” 

By the time he’d gotten up and dressed, Rhett had half a mind to call it quits early and just head home. His head ached and his eyes were sensitive and all he could think about was what would happen if somehow Christy got Link home before he and Jessie. The disappointmet on Link’s face. The little tantrum he’d throw. How bad he must be starting to feel, if his own symptoms were any indication. Jessie, bless her heart, tried her best with food and drink and shows to keep him distracted. He appreciated the effort, but no amount of anything could really distract him. By the time they paid their dinner check that night he was more than ready to go to bed and be one step closer to seeing Link again. 

Link had four major meltdowns before the day was finished. By the time the clock showed four, Christy was ready to call it a day and try to get him to sleep. At first she’d thought his flush was the heat, being high summer in Orlando. But his general fussiness and the look in his eyes had her thinking something else by the time she got him back to their room. Fortunately for her, she knew how to deal with him, though he hadn’t been this sick from not being in headspace for a while. 

“Hey, baby?” 

Link splashed around in the bath tiredly, looking a bit lost. 

“Do you maybe want to help me call Bubba?” 

Link seemed more lucid, looking around the room. “Bubba?” 

“No, silly goose, he isn’t here. But we’re going to call him, okay? Would that help you?” 

Link pushed absently at his rubber ducky. “Call Bubba.” 

“Okay. We’ll call him when we get you all ready for bed, you’ve been very big for a long time and you’ve been very good today.” She finished up cleaning him up and then dried him off, making sure to give little kisses for his efforts. “Alright, smart boy. Let’s go on and call Bubba.” She’d managed to wrangle him into his pajamas safely, but in an hour or so he’d be too hot again and she’d end up taking a part of them off. Small victories. Christy hefted him up on to the bed and plugged her phone in, curling up next to him. 

Rhett had just finished up taking a cool shower to try and alleviate the overheated feeling when Jessie stuck her head into the bathroom. “Phone call.” She murmured, a little gleam in her eye as she flounced back into the room, leaving him to hastily pull on his pants and towel his hair. By the time he came out, Jessie was happily chatting along to Christy, Link looking very forlorn on the screen of the Ipad. 

“Hey guys,” He easily sank down beside her and leaned back against the pillows, accepting the tablet when she handed it to him. 

Link’s dim eyes lit up. “Bubba.” he said witha little lip quiver, looking absolutely miserable all of the sudden. 

“Hey, Bumblebee. Did you miss me? I sure did miss you.” 

Link’s eyes started to water. “Bubba,” he insisted, that look on his face that told Rhett he was having a hard time trying to say what he felt. “Bubba,” Link finally managed. “Bubba,  _ here _ .” 

Rhett licked his lips. “Buddy, I can’t come there. But I’ll see you at home soon, remember?” It didn’t surprise him that Link hadn’t been able to make it the entire vacation without dropping into his headspace. It was partially his fault, though. Link was such a brittle Little sometimes that Rhett tended to solve that problem with rigorous schedules and laminated sheets all around the house and the office that told when Link was supposed to do things or what days Link was supposed to be Little. Vacation was so unstructured it probably messed with him, made him think he was okay without dropping, when really he was supposed to every few days. 

Link looked at him, eyes getting impossibly bigger, and started to cry tired tears. Rhett felt one degree more miserable. 

“Don’t cry, Link,” Jessie tried to soothe, looking more uncertain. If Link dropped, Jessie was sure to drop soon. It just tended to happen that way with two littles in the house. “Please, don’t cry. We get to see each other tomorrow, remember? By supper time!” 

Link leaned into Christy pitifully and let out a little whine, making grabby hands at the screen. “Bubba.” 

Rhett sighed. “Yeah, buddy. I know. The flight home is not gonna be fun for you, is it?” As much as he hated flying with a fussy Little...it was still  _ his _ Little. And he still missed being able to be there and sooth him when he needed it. “Listen, I love you so so much, okay? Please don’t give Christy any more trouble.” 

Christy pushed Link’s hair from his forehead. “He’s been sick today.” 

“I know. So have I. I can tell he doesn’t feel good. I think we all need to be home, right Jess?” 

Jessie nodded. “Please. I like vacation, and I like spending time with you just us, but...I like being home with everyone.” 

“Link, buddy,” Rhett spoke up again. “I love you. But I need you to calm down, okay?” 

Link sniffled and wiped his nose on Christy’s shirt. “Bubba,” he was all congested now, voice distorted. “Bubba, cuddles?” 

“You know I can’t do that, bud. But when we get home, I promise. All the cuddles for you.” 

By the time they hung up the call, Rhett was a mess. He knew Christy had her hands full getting Link to sleep, and he felt like a complete and utter failure not being able to help Link. He turned off the light and curled up with Jessie, smiling softly into the darkness as she started to play with his hair. 

“Don’t feel sad.” She mumbled, tired and clearly stuck somewhere between her headspaces. “He’s just sick. You can’t do anything about that.” 

He nuzzled into her fingers. “I know. But I still feel bad about it. I oughta be there.” 

“Shhh.” She insisted. “Sleep. Tomorrow we go home.” 

“Right. Tomorrow.” 

Link was up with the sun, bouncing around on the bed in the wake of his fever breaking slightly. “Chrissy, go? See Bubba?” 

Christy turned over and sighed. “Link, we don’t leave for another hour. We still have to pack and get to the airport, and even then we won’t leave as soon as we get there.” Ah, yes, explaining the intricacies of air travel to a toddler. She figured Rhett was just as keyed up, probably fully dressed and sitting on the bed with his suitcase packed. “Let’s get up and eat breakfast first. Then we’ll get dressed and head out.” 

Rhett was up before the sun came up, nearly vibrating with excitement. He’d triple checked everything, laid out Jessie’s clothes, and packed all the bags before she’d even woken up. 

“It’s airport day!” he was probably a little more cheerful than air travel merited as he turned on the lights and woke her up. 

“Mmmm,” Jessie put a pillow over her eyes. “It’s too early. And airplanes suck.” 

“Tough nuggets, Jess,” he uncovered her. “Now up. Breakfast will be here soon.” 

Jessie was quiet, clinging to her tea as she moved around the room, shoving things into her bag and double checking tickets. The absolutely obnoxious smile he knew he wore had to be driving her up the wall, but she was a complete saint and said nothing. 

Three connecting flights, two layovers, and one change of clothes later, Christy was stumbling into the house. The dog sitter had dropped the dogs off earlier, so both of them were right there to greet her as she dropped the bags in the kitchen floor and returned to their Uber to get the sleeping Link out of the back seat. She flipped on a few lights, deposited him on the sofa, and started the laundry. Link had fought like hell the entire flight, the pressure messing with his ears and making him feel worse. His fever made him sweat through his clothes and she had to change him before the last leg of their flight. She only hoped that travel for Rhett was going smoother. Her phone buzzed and she tugged it out of her jeans. A soft smile graced her lips as she moved over to the sofa. 

“Link,” She whispered. “Link, wake up. Bubba’s home.” 

Link held out his arms and she picked him up, holding him close. “C’mon, sweet boy. Let’s go meet their car.” 

Link nearly wiggled right out of her arms when the sedan pulled into the driveway, eyes light despite the complete exhaustion and the fever spike. 

Rhett was out the door before the car had really parked all the way, taking Link before she really knew what had happened. 

“Hey. I really missed you.” Rhett mumbled, hugging Link tightly. He looked nearly as bad as Link did, but that didn’t stop him from pressing kisses all over Link’s face. “God, I was gone too long. I missed you way too much.” 

Link squirmed lightly and pressed his face into Rhett’s neck. “Bubba.” 

“Yeah. Let’s go on inside, huh? I think we need to clean up and then I’m not gonna let go of you for the rest of this week.” 

Once he’d taken a quick shower and gotten Link bathed, Rhett dressed him in light pajamas and then sat down on the carpet, just holding onto him and listening to the half formed lethargic toddler babble as he nuzzled at Link’s hair. “Bubba kinda let this go too far this time. You’re sick again and so am I. You want to stay with me?” 

Link nodded softly. “Stay wif Bubba, pease.” 

“Alright. You stay with me and then this next week we’ll start back with the show.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Bubba, not feels good.” 

Rhett rolled over and tugged Link closer. “I know, bo. Let’s just sleep a while longer. Then we’re going to take your temperature again and get some water. We’re just going to take it easy today and get you feeling better, get me feeling better, and have some good time together.” Rhett nuzzled at Link’s hair. “I love you so, so much, Bumblebee. I got you something but it ended up in Jessie’s suitcase. Once we’re up and had our water we’ll go find it.”

“S’pise?” Link mumbled softly. 

“Yeah, buddy. Let’s go. Kitchen first.” 

“Carry,” Link lisped around his fingers. 

“Yeah, buddy. Course I will. I’m not putting you down all day long, that’s way too hard for me. You’re staying right with me.” 

Rhett kept Link right up against him as he moved through the kitchen, one handedly getting out a sippy cup and a water bottle. Once he’d filled them up, he carried Link back upstairs and stuck his head in Jessie’s room. 

“Hey, Jessie Bug. You wanna come in here and give Link his surprise?” 

“Okay. But then Momma has to finish braiding my hair.” 

“Of course. Now come on. Link needs to get back to bed.” 

Rhett moved back into the bedroom and set Link on the bed, putting the cup and the water bottle on the side table. “Okay, Bumblebee.” He ran a hand through Link’s hair. “You’re gonna love your surprise. Bubba and Jessie saw it and couldn’t help but think about Link.” 

Jessie came scampering in a moment later with something behind her back and looking very excited. “Okay, Link! Here’s your surprise, but you gotta close your eyes first!” 

Link blinked tiredly and then clumsily put his hands over his eyes. Jessie giggled and then deposited the soft bundle in Link’s lap. “You can look now!” 

Link drowsily looked down and then back up at Rhett. “Link...has?” 

“Course, buddy. Just for Link, look at this new little friend!” Rhett held up the security blanket with the frog attached. “Look at this froggy!” He held it out and made it kiss Link on the cheek. “Link, what does a froggy say?” 

Link wiggled happily and then reached out with excited grabby hands. “Um. Say ribbit.” 

“That’s good, Link.” Rhett handed him the toy. “Thanks, Jessie.” 

She hugged him around the middle and then ran off, hollering something about wanting butterflies in her hair. 

“What’re you gonna name your new friend, buddy?” Rhett settled into bed and tucked Link to his side. Link turned the soft toy over and over in his hands, feeling the soft minky fabric texture. 

“Mmm, Froggy.” He mumbled, lazily leaning against Rhett. 

“Good choice, bud.” Rhett rubbed a hand up and down Link’s arm. “You wanna get some water and then sleep for a little while longer?” 

Link cuddled the soft toy up to his chin. “Pease, Link seeps now. Link has binky?” 

“Here you go.” Rhett handed over the pacifier dutifully. “But first I need you to take a sip of water for me before we go night night again.” 

Rhett had known vacation would be hard on Link for two reasons: the first being that any length of time spent away from one another was hard on him just for being a Little; and the second being that his well loved security blanket had finally given up the ghost the week before. It was one of the first things he’d ever gotten Link, a dear little soft blue puppy on top and a soft little square of fabric on the bottom. Appropriately called ‘Puppy’, the sad little guy had seen nearly fifteen years before he’d finally gotten too old for Rhett to believe it safe anymore. So, he and Jessie had taken it upon themselves to do a little recon mission while on their own trip. They’d been to three toy stores before finally discovering something they thought would be a good fit for Link. He’d been acting up more and more lately without his lovey around. Hopefully, this new one would be a fitting replacement for the old one. 

“C’mon,” Rhett covered Link back up with the blankets and settled himself on the mattress. “Let’s go back to sleep for a while, huh?” 

The next time he woke up, Link was curled into his side, holding up the froggy and staring at it thoughtfully. 

“What’s going on, Bumblebee?”

“Not Puppy.” 

“Nope. That’s Link’s new friend. Puppy got too old and we had to put him in your memory box, remember?” 

“An baby book.” Link mumbled softly. 

“That’s right. You wanna pull that down and look at it later?” Rhett asked with a little kiss to the top of Link’s head. 

“See Link an Bubba when Bubba just be Link’s Bubba.” 

Rhett tugged him closer. “That’s right, it was right after we signed our papers, wasn’t it? We were very new.” 

“But happy,” Link took out his pacifier just to hold it in his hand so he could talk. 

“Yeah,” Rhett agreed. “We were. We’ll look at that later, okay? Right now we’re gonna go down and get something to eat before we go back upstairs.” 

“No.” 

“Yep. C’mon.” He scooped Link up. “And you’re wet anyway.” 

* * *

Rhett kept Link in his lap while they ate their lunch, unable to quite keep himself from the extra coddling. 

“Did you tell him?” Christy sat down and began eating her sandwich. “About this next week?” 

He shook his head and hummed. “I’m getting to it.” 

“You better go on and get to it, because I already told Jess last night.” 

Rhett fed Link another bite. “Bumblebee, we gotta go shopping for you. You’re starting back to daycare this next week.” 

Link blinked curiously. “Daycare?” 

“Yep. Two days a week. We need to get you a new lunchbox and maybe a backpack.” 

Link kept eating for a while before he finally spoke again. 

“Not see Bubba?” 

“You get to be with me at work when you’re big, but sometimes Bubba needs to do grownup work things and Link needs to go play with his friends.” 

Link pushed at Rhett’s hand and squirmed. “Done.” 

“Nope. We gotta talk. Don’t you remember how much fun you had last year?” 

Link looked down at his hands. “Not be wif Bubba.” 

“I know, bo. I’ll miss you, too. But you’re going to have lots and lots of fun with your lil friends.” He stood up. “Now come on. Back upstairs. We gotta look at Link’s baby book.” 

* * *

“Dis.” 

“Yeah, buddy. Look at us, huh? That was a long time ago, wasn’t it?” 

“Firs’ Christmas wif Link.” 

“Yeah, and Santa brought you Puppy, didn’t he?” 

“Puppy,” Link tapped each picture in turn. “Binky. Match jammies wif Bubba.” 

“That was a good Christmas,” Rhett agreed, nuzzling Link affectionately. He looked so young standing there beside Link. Somewhere behind the smile, in his eyes, he could still see the full on terror that had consumed him at first. How times changed. 

“What about this?” He turned the page and pointed at the picture. “You remember this?” 

“Link firs’ birfday wif Bubba.” 

“Yeah, good job.” Rhett praised quietly, smiling. “You had cake all over your face, look at that.” 

“Silly.” 

“Yeah, you were, weren’t you?” 

Link yawned widely. 

“Okay. Time for bed. Nap time for Link, then we’ll go and get you something for daycare.” 

Link snuggled into his blankets. “Kay. Bubba stay.” 

“Alright. I’ll stay here. When you get up we’ll see what we can find.” 

* * *

“Link. Hold my hand or I’ll put you in the cart.” Rhett had said as much three times in the last five minutes. 

Link turned around and pointed at the display. “Bubba!” 

“Yeah, no. You’re way too excited. I don’t trust you not to run off. Get up here.” Rhett plopped him in the cart and laughed at the expression on his face. “Ah, don’t do that. This is gonna be fun. Promise. You just gotta stay put where I can see you.” 

It had been a hard fight to get Link to narrow his choices down. At first he’d wanted every backpack he saw, until Rhett had imposed a ‘pick three, then one’ rule. In the end, the cart had cats, Captain America, and My Little Pony. 

“Okay, buddy. Pick one and we’ll go see lunchboxes.” 

“Um. Not wants any.” 

“You don’t? What’s wrong?” 

“Match Bubba.” 

“This?” Rhett picked up the plain black one. “You don’t want a cool one?” 

“Match. Puts Link name on.” 

Rhett hung up the backpacks and put the black one in the cart. “Okay. We’ll go get your name on it.” 

* * *

Sunday night made for a very uncertain and wiggly boy. Christy had gotten balloons and a little sign for them, to do some pictures before Link went to daycare the next day. She was almost as excited as they were for season 16. It was a struggle of all struggles to get Link to go to bed that night, but some time after nine he was out like a light. His clothes were laid out, his lunch packed and in the fridge, and his backpack full of all the requested items by his teacher. Predictably, he woke Rhett up at around five the next morning, full of mischief. 

“Bubba, we go?” 

“Too early.” Rhett muttered. 

“Link got clothes.” 

Rhett pried his eyes open. “What--how did you do that? You don’t ever normally put on clothes.” 

“Link go! Pease, Link go!” 

“Okay. Go to the kitchen. We gotta eat first and Bubba needs to put on clothes.” 

* * *

“Straighten up and say cheese, Link! Look over here!” Christy called, snapping her fingers. Rhett had gotten Link to stand still for a rare moment outside, so she’d taken her chance. They both held ends of the ‘HAPPY S16’ sign, and Link was wearing his backpack. She took the picture and posted it to her instagram. **SO PROUD OF MY BOYS! BONUS: LINK’S FIRST DAY OF DAYCARE TODAY! **

“Alright, go kiss Christy goodbye and we’ll head out.” 

Jessie hopped impatiently, already standing by the car with her own stuff. “Hurry up! I wanna see my friends!” 

Link toddled over and gave Christy a big kiss. “Bye bye, my Chrissy.”

“You be a good boy today, and listen to your teachers, okay?” 

Link nodded happily. “Be good.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you later. I love you.” 

“Bye,” Rhett gave her a smile and a wave, unlocking the car and letting Jessie get settled before he put Link into his car seat. 

They made it to the drop off line with ten minutes to spare, Jessie hollering a goodbye over her shoulder as she scampered off to join her classmates. 

“You ready, Bumblebee?” Rhett parked and turned off the engine. Link was so small he had to walk him inside and sign the sign in sheet. 

“Carry.” 

“Okay.” Rhett slung the backpack over his shoulder and grabbed Link’s lunch. “In we go.” 

The bright yellow lettering stuck out against Link’s black backpack as it hung in the row with all the others, the little bumblebees surrounding his name making for a happy picture. 

“You’ll let me know if anything happens?” Rhett asked for the billionth time, watching Link sit on the carpet and build blocks with another boy. 

“Of course, Rhett. We’ll take good care of him. It’ll just take him a while to adjust to being in a new class with new kids.” 

Rhett checked his watch. “Thanks. I’m gonna slip out while he isn’t watching. I gotta go.” 

* * *

“Good Mythical Morning and happy season 16! Stevie’s gonna join me in a minute but first things first. I gotta explain. Link’s not here because Link is at daycare today. He’s normally just out when we need it, but right now he’s on a two day schedule for a few weeks until he gets used to things.” 

The day dragged on and on until four pm, Rhett obsessively checking for updates on his phone and trying his hardest not to get distracted, but he’d never wanted to say the words ‘you know what time it is’ so badly in his life. 

“Thank you guys so much for watching today, we can’t wait for another full season to unfold, and Link will be back tomorrow!” Rhett gave a little salute. 

As soon as they wrapped he was out of the building, eager to be first in line to pick up. 

Link was in the time out corner when he got to the classroom. 

“Aw, no, buddy.” He mumbled under his breath. “What happened?” He asked the teacher. 

“Well. We had a little issue with biting other kiddos today, there’s a note in his bag. And we lost one behavior point.” 

Rhett groaned softly over the sound of Link’s crying. “I’m sorry about that. He knows better than to do that.” 

“It’s alright, first day is hard sometimes. Now go get him home, I bet you’re both ready to be done with today.” 

Rhett crouched down in the corner. “Hey, what’s this I hear about you biting?” 

Link sniffled. “Link bites. Jus wanna be home wif Bubba.” 

“You’re usually such a good boy, what happened?” 

Link shook his head and reached out. “Done, pease?” 

“Yeah. C’mere. We’ll go get Jess and then go home.”


	3. Chapter 3

“As you can see, Link is back today, but uh…” Rhett made a vague gesture towards the bundle of limbs in his lap. “He’s a little clingy today. We had a little mishap at the daycare yesterday.” Link whined into his shoulder and he patted his back absently. “So I told Link he could stay with me today. But he’s gonna be okay, right?” He jostled Link softly. “Right? You gonna behave the rest of this week and not bite anybody else?” Link held on tighter and whined louder. “Yeah, he’s gonna be fine. But he gets to have an extra Little day today because he’s having a hard time adjusting to his new schedule.” Rhett punctuated his last few words with little rocks from side to side. “You wanna play a game with me? Huh? You get a prize if you win.” 

Link took his binky out and sat up. “Stebie play.” 

“You want Stevie to play?” Rhett ran a hand through Link’s messy hair. 

“Uh huh. Stebie play an Link play wif Bubba.” 

“Well, the pipsqueak has spoken,” Rhett looked toward the camera. “Stevie, you up for it?” 

“I’m game.” She smiled as she made her way over and took Link’s unoccupied chair. “Okay, you guys. This is how the game is supposed to go: we have to guess which one of these things is most likely to happen from the picture on the screen. The options will show up on the monitor and then we make our guess. Whoever has the most points wins.” 

Predictably, the answers Link gave were definitely not the ones on the screen, but with Rhett to help him they had a decent run on Stevie. By the last round they had four points and Stevie had five. They might have made up the difference, if Link hadn’t decided he was suddenly too overwhelmingly tired to carry on. 

“Hey, Link? Listen we have one more round of questions and then you can take a nap, okay? Can you make it for one more round?” Rhett hurried to try and sooth him before things became a full on fit. 

Link whined. “Bubba, s’eepy, no plays.” 

“No more? Hey,” Rhett spoke quietly, brushing Link’s bangs back as he squirmed on his lap. “Hey, if I let you down will you be good while we finish?” 

“Sit wif Bubba!” Link’s whining turned to crocodile tears, chin quivering. “No down! Link sit!” 

Rhett leaned to murmur right in his ear. “If Link sits, Link has to behave or he’ll end up in time out.” 

“No times out!” Link yelped, struggling harder. “Link not want!” 

“Link may not want,” Rhett pushed his chair back and stood up, pulling Link into his arms. “But Link is gonna get if he doesn’t settle down right this minute.” 

“Want!” Link burst out, with a desperate little sob. 

“Use your words,” Rhett walked him around the set. “Tell Bubba what you want, use your big boy words.” 

Link clung to his shirt and let out a string of high pitched toddler whines. “Bubba!” 

“What?” 

“Bubba hold!” 

“I am holding you, Link, I’m right here.” Rhett murmured. 

“Bubba hold Link, p’ease!” 

“Buddy, what’s wrong with you?” Rhett was absolutely lost. “Are you sick?” he felt for temperature. Not that. “Are you hurt? Do you have another rash?” 

“Hold!” 

Rhett turned around. “Listen, Stevie I’m sorry. I think I need to take him back and get him sorted out. I’m not sure what’s wrong with him.” He didn’t wait for a response, taking Link back to their office and through to the bathroom. “Okay, buddy.” Rhett discarded his mic. “Let’s take a look at you. Get those clothes off and Bubba can check for any owies.” 

He checked Link’s arms and torso first, puzzled when nothing immediately revealed itself. Not even a bug bite. “Okay,” Rhett mumbled, moving on. “How ‘bout your legs, Bumblebee? Your legs hurt? Got any boo boos on your legs?” Rhett checked each leg carefully, not even finding a scrape for his efforts. “What’s wrong with you?” Link kept up crying and squirming on the rug. Rhett sat back on his heels. “Buddy, I don’t see anything, not even a bruise or a bug bite. Why’re you cryin’? Does your tummy hurt? Or your head? Do you have a rash, should Bubba check for another rash?” Rhett hooked his thumbs into the pull-up and gently worked it down Link’s hips. “Okay, you’re wet but I don’t see a rash. So that’s good.” He ripped the sides and tossed it in the trash. Link continued to have his crisis while Rhett fumbled around under the sink and pulled out the wipes and changing supplies. Then it dawned on him. 

“Bumblebee,” he said slowly and clearly. “D’you want Bubba to put you in a diaper? Maybe just take you back home and cuddle for a while just me and you?” 

Link stopped squirming. The rough fabric of the rug would likely leave a little rash behind on his back--despite appearances, Link’s skin was fairly sensitive. He stared up at Rhett with a quiver to his chin as he nodded, his hair catching on the rug. 

“Oh, okay. Yeah, let’s do that, hmm? And maybe we can put you in pajamas before we leave. I think you just need a little extra time to spend with me.” Rhett got him changed and rooted around in Link’s bag for a spare set of pajamas. “There we go. How ‘bout polar bears? Let’s do that.” Link sniffed and nodded. “Okay, alright cranky boy. You just let Bubba get you taken care of. We’ll go home and cuddle for a while and then you have daycare again tomorrow.” Rhett kissed at Link’s belly before working him into the top part of the footed pajamas. “You haven’t wanted to do this in a while, buddy. You look cute like that, with your little jungle animals on your diaper.” Link settled down and Rhett smiled softly. “Wanna go home? Go home and cuddle?” 

Link whined softly. 

“Yeah,” Rhett cooed. “Let’s get you home, sweet boy. Bubba’s gonna take you home and give you the best cuddles.” He zipped Link into the footed sleeper. “There we go. Up we get, c’mon.” Rhett propped Link on his hip. “Hey, bo.” Rhett smiled and kissed Link’s wet cheek. “You just settle down.” 

Once he’d washed Link’s face and gathered all their things up one-handed (Link cried every time he tried to put him down), Rhett signed them out for the day. “Alright, buddy. Let’s get you all nice and cozy in that car seat, huh? We don’t want any cute little Bumblebees to get hurt, do we?” He shushed Link softly. “Hey, none of that, Bumblebee.” Rhett secured the straps and ran a hand down Link’s face. “We’ll be home soon, okay?” He kissed Link’s forehead and dumped the bags into the back seat. “Alright. Home.” Rhett mumbled as he shut the door and settled into the driver’s seat. Link’s fitful cries continued as they wound through the traffic towards the house, Rhett absently humming along to the radio. He pulled into the drive and got Link unbuckled as quickly as possible. “Hey,” he cooed. “You stop crying. Bubba’s here, everything’s okay.” He toed open the front door, bags hanging off one arm. “We’re back!” 

Jade and Barbara yipped and pranced at their feet. “Okay, alright, move back.” He kicked the door closed. 

“There’s my boys!” Christy hurried down the hallway and took the bags, hanging them on the coat rack. “How was it?” 

“Oh,” Rhett hummed. “You can about tell.” 

“I see that.” Christy patted at Link’s back. “Take that baby in the kitchen and get him a bottle, Rhett, he looks hungry!” 

“Don’t tell me how to take care of my boy,” he playfully teased, carrying Link along anyway. “But you’re right, I think he does need a bottle.” 

Rhett saved a moment for himself, just nuzzling softly at Link’s neck as he held him close, standing in front of the fridge. “Oh, Bumblebee,” he sighed. “I love you, but you’re a hell of a handful sometimes. You gotta stop biting people.” Rhett kept up a soft conversation as he mixed up a bottle for Link. Once he’d warmed it and gotten Link to stop mouthing at his shoulder, Rhett carried him upstairs and plopped him down on the bed. “Here, you take that,” he answered Link’s insistent whines by handing him the bottle. “And Bubba will change clothes and come cuddle.” Rhett methodically went about putting his clothes away and washing his face before he came back to sit down by Link. Link’s body was heavy, eyelids drooping softly. “Oh, you silly boy.” He’d somehow managed to prop the bottle up one handed between his chin and his wrist, lazily sucking away in a half-asleep stupor. “You probably need a little help with that.” Rhett gently guided Link’s hand back down and held the bottle for him. “There. Now, you finish that. Then we’ll cuddle for a while before bath time.” Rhett waited until Link was done and then gently gathered him up. “C’mon, sleepy boy,” Link was fading fast, soft and sleepy and full as he leaned against Rhett. “Let’s get you in the bath.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Don’t wanna go.” 

“You have to go.” 

“Don’t wanna.” 

“You gotta.” 

“Rhett, don’t  _ wanna _ go!” Link sounded like he might cry. “Not even that little.” 

“You’re going. C’mere.” He waved until Link shuffled over. Rhett wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. “I love you.” He kissed the side of Link’s head. “You’ll be fine. Why don’t you make me something today, huh?” Link looked conflicted as he let go, Rhett holding him at arms length. “Make me a little something at the art station. I’ll hang it at my desk.” He gave an easy smile. “Now c’mon. Shoes on. Let’s go.” 

Link  _ did  _ start crying. 

“Oh, c’mon, baby boy.” Rhett sighed quietly. “No,” Link threw his shoes. “No, don’t do that.” Rhett kept his voice soft. “Hey, c’mere.” He sank down into the carpet. “C’mere. You come and sit in my lap. Come over here,” Rhett hauled Link into his lap. Link curled up against him and let out a pitiful wail. “What’s all this, huh? You’re gonna be a good boy today, right? Why’re you so upset?” Rhett stroked a hand through Link’s hair as he rocked from side to side. “Don’t cry, bo. Look, here. You can wear my hoodie today. Take part of Bubba with you to daycare.” Rhett dragged the hoodie off the bed and held it out. “Yeah? You wanna?” Link pried himself away from Rhett’s shoulder and sniffled wetly. 

“Link do.” His voice quivered as he sat up straighter. 

“There’s my good boy.” Rhett said fondly, kissing Link’s forehead. “Now let’s get that on you, get your shoes on and go. Christy packed you a nice lunch today, so make sure you say thank you.” 

Tiny meltdown aside, once Rhett had gotten Link into his sweatshirt and given him a pacifier, Link was easy to handle. He hugged Christy, mumbled a ‘thank you’ for his lunch, and clambered into his car seat compliantly. Rhett was proud of him. 

“You’re being so good, bo.” Rhett murmured to the rearview mirror as he pulled into the parking lot. “I want you to see how many stickers you can get on your chart for me today, okay? You keep being good for me today and we can go out for ice cream this weekend.” 

Link kicked his feet happily. “Okay, my bubba.” He murmured around his binky. 

“Alright.” Rhett got him out of his car seat. “Let’s get you inside, bumblebee.” 

Rhett kept checking his phone for updates every spare minute. He was pretty sure there were several seconds of footage that were going to end up kept in the episode where he was putting his phone back in his pocket. But he didn’t care really. Because by the time his feet hit the carpet in Link’s classroom at the end of the day, it was worth it. 

“Bubba!” 

Rhett let out a little grunt as Link came pelting at him full force. 

“Mm, hi there, buddy.” He patted Link’s back. 

“Bubba, Link do!” Link danced excitedly, taking Rhett’s hand and dragging him over to the art table. 

“What did Link do?” 

“Link do picture!” He pointed proudly. 

“Oh, wow buddy, that’s amazing! I’m so proud of you, bumblebee. Is that me?” 

“An Chrissy.” Link pointed at the line of figures. “Jessie. Link. Doggies.” 

“You did a family picture, bo, that’s great! I’m gonna put that on the fridge when we get home!” Rhett picked it up. “Now. How about that sticker chart today? Did Link get any stickers?” 

Link wiggled happily from head to foot. “Got three!” 

“Wow, Link!” Rhett gave him a big hug, kissing the top of his head. “What were they for?” 

“Um. Listen. Go potty. Take nap.” He recited. 

“Good boy, I bet Christy will be so proud of you when you tell her.” 

Rhett gently led him to the cubbies and picked up his backpack. “Grab your lunch box and we’ll go sign you out.” He carefully zipped the picture into the bag, watching Link pick up his lunch box with a little yawn. “When we get home you need a bath, and then supper and bed, okay?” 

“Mm, okay bubba, Link do.” 

“Such a good boy. Now go on,” He gave a gentle nudge. “Get a move on and we’ll get on home.” 


End file.
